The Silver Dagger
by ArchersParadox
Summary: "I came to, forgetting where I was. Only when my eyes adjusted did I remember; I was in a crate on a cargo ship bound for Cyrodiil." After tragic events make him leave his homeland, Syndelius must find his way in this new Province. What happens when his dark past catches up with him? Rating subject to change, R&R would be greatly appreciated.


**Chapter One**

_**Authors Note:**__ Hey all I'm new to the fanfiction scene (writing wise). I've written in the past but they've all been flops. I've decided to give it another shot now that I'm a bit older and have a little more writing experience. This is a redo of a story I wrote three or four years ago, so I hope you like it. _

I came to, forgetting where I was. Only when my eyes adjusted did I remember; I was in a crate on a cargo ship bound for Cyrodiil. With limited movement, I wiped away a saline tear with the back of my left hand. My hands were numb since I finally loosened my grip on the silver dagger my hands were practically welded to. My Fathers in fact; the fading memory of him flooded my eyes with tears, distorting my vision further. The only light I had was what the wood boards would allow through its cracks.

"Whoa!" The Ship pulled to the side heavily; rocking violently. I put my hands on the sides of the crate, to steady myself. I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out, the sudden movement of my arms had my muscles screaming. Sitting in the same cramped position for as long as I did had my whole body aching. The ship rocked again, and I could hear the muffled shouts of the crew members.

"What was happening?" I pondered. Deafening thunder filled my ears almost to answer my question. I trembled, I never liked thunderstorms; I hugged my small body burying my face into my knees. I smiled almost laughing thinking of all those times my sister used to make fun of my knees saying they were "odd shaped". The moment was bittersweet finally realizing everything that happened to me, the events of not so long ago unfolding right in my mind. I whimpered knowing I'd never see them again. The memories exhausted me and I soon found myself drifting back off to sleep.

When I awoke, I knew it much have been some time much later, because the storm had stopped and the ship was steady again. I heard footsteps and talking. I also heard seagulls, where we close to land?

"Daron where you want me to put this crate?" a voice asked

"Uh I don't know, just put it over there."

"By the nine divines, this thing is much heavier than the others."

"Oof!" I tried to conceal my sudden reaction to being dropped. I waited until their footsteps disappeared; I peaked my head out of the crate, the coast was clear. I pulled myself out of the crate my muscles begging me to stop, but finally being able to stand again felt fantastic. I cut two holes in my sack pants and slid my dagger through. The hilt was too big to slide out making the side of my pants a good sheath. In these times running around wielding a dagger can get you into trouble with the town guards.

I walked around a little taking in the sites and stretching my legs; wherever I was it was beautiful. A white brick lighthouse in the distance the fire at the top blazing against a breath taking sunset, an explosion of oranges, reds, and yellows, which faded to blue at the horizon. Around me were about five docks in each one sitting large magnificent ships awaiting their crews, their sails flapping in the breeze. There was a long boardwalk and shacks where set up along the outside of the cities' gigantic stone wall made up of two taverns, a general store, and a warehouse. I'd never seen anything like it growing up in Morrowind.

"Maps! Get your maps here! Only two septims folks!" A young Breton boy shouted to bystanders. A map, huh? I thought, I could use one. I tried to think back to the map that hung in the little shack I grew up in but couldn't in the life of me figure out where I was.

"Hello." I simply stated to the Breton boy who didn't look much older than myself.

"Interested in a map are ya? Two septims, it's a bargain I tell ya!"

"Um, yeah, here you go." I said handing him my last two septims.

"Thanks for your patronage, mate."

I walked into the nearest tavern for a place to sit. Music filled its small space, it was dimly lit and reeked of mead. Amidst the slurred conversations and the drunken laughter I found a place to sit down in the corner near the fire place. I unrolled the map, only to find what looked like a two year olds rendition of Cyrodill. That damn Breton swindled me! I ran out of that tavern as fast as I could only to find the Breton was no longer there.

"Excuse me ma'am" I asked the nearest person, a young redguard woman with a kind face, and ebony hair. "Did you see that young Breton boy, who was over here selling maps? Short auburn hair, freckles?"

"Why yes dear, he entered the city, through those gates, there," she said pointing to the large wooden gates behind me. "He left only a moment ago, I'm sure you could still…" Before she could finish I found myself running for the gates. I'm gonna get that bastard!

_**Authors Note: **__I know there's not a lot of character development for the main character, but I promise it's coming so just sit tight. _


End file.
